


After the battle

by Cthultystka



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family, Loki (Marvel) Lives, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), infinity war fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthultystka/pseuds/Cthultystka
Summary: What's that? Another Infinity War fix-it?Yes. Yes, it is.





	After the battle

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed, so there are probably some mistakes. If you notice something that bothers you, please let me know.

Inhuman howl pierced the air and Grandmaster's body collapsed bonelessly on a chair.

A moment later a mop of black hair emerged from beneath the cockpit, followed by a pale face with sharp features, glimmering green eyes and lips stretched thinner than usual in a wide, mischievous grin.

“What do you say, En?” Loki asked alluringly. “Is my travel paid-for?”

“Oh, yes.” Grandmaster pulled himself up and fixed his robe with hands only barely trembling. “Definitely yes. In excess, I would say. Really, Lo. You have, you have a talent for it. Truly, a silver tongue, one could say. Come here.”

Loki bit his tongue and obediently pulled himself to Grandmaster's chair. The thing, despite serving as a pilot seat, was more opulent than most people install in their harems. It was roughly egg-shaped, with hard gold exterior and interior filled with red plush. It could comfortably hold three people – five if they squeezed. But now there were only two of them and Loki snuggled against Grandmaster's side and slipped his hand under his robe. Elder's body was perfect: tan and muscular, with only enough fat to soften the edges and no traces of sagginess plaguing most people his age. His skin burned against Loki's cold hand.

“So, uh,” the Grandmaster started, wrapping his own arm around Loki's shoulders. “I guess that thing with your, uh, with your brother didn't work out?”

Trickster's lips pressed into a thin line.

“No, it didn't,” he said simply. Deep inside he congratulated himself on sending a distress signal to Grandmaster as soon as he heard about Thor's brilliant plan to settle on Earth.

“Oh, well. Families. Sometimes they're more trouble than they're worth, aren't they?” Loki didn't answer, so after short, awkward pause, the Grandmaster resumed his babbling: “I have a brother too, he's infuriating. Honestly, we couldn't stand each other in the long run. But, in the end, you know, he's my brother. We met every couple of centuries, have a drink together, you know, bond. Maybe, uh, maybe it's going to be the same with your brother, you know? Just give it a millennium or two. Have some alone time, get some perspective. You'll see, you won't get enough of each other when you met again.”

Loki shrugged but quickly came to regret this: his neck still hurts after Thanos' rough treatment, even despite En's skillful administrations.

“If you say so,” he murmured.

“Well...” Grandmaster paused, but not for long. He loved the sound of his voice too much. “Do you want to, uh, at least let him know you're alive?”

“No.”

Of that Loki was certain, even though a part of him still considered it a childish petulance. But the other part knew he was right. Because despite all the pretty words, Thor only really cared for Loki when he thought the younger god was dying. Other than that? When he was beaten, humiliated, locked away, tortured? Didn't matter.

So let him grieve. Let him care.

The Grandmaster sighed.

“So, do you have any particular place you would like to see? Oh, hey, maybe we'll go visit my brother? I haven't seen him in millennia. What do you say, Lo?”

“It's all right.”

“Perfect!” He shifted, gently pushing Loki away so that he could reach to the cockpit and set the course. “To Knowhere then!”


End file.
